clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Melodia Von Cadencia
Victini Von Loranella Full Name: Victini Von Loranella Alpha Thunder the Third Gender: Female (duh) Species: Alpha Penguin. Relatives: Patirisu Von Loranella (sister), Life and Tam (cousins), Scootalooh (aunt), Loranella Fire (dead/revived mother'') :( ), Captain Marcus (dead/revived father) Sophie Loranella (great-grandmother, wizard), Rookie (Cousin)', Jewel (Aunt), Lucy (Adoptive Aunt) and JetPack Guy '(Uncle) and Aunt Artic/The Director (Mother-Figure) /'' Obs: Both Rookie and JetPack Guy are Victini's relatives in her Fanfics! Age: 12. Friends: Rookie, JetPack Guy, Emanuelle, Dot, Bambadee, Mr Cow2, Mart456t, Gary, Rockhopper and Patirisu. Enemies: Devin, Herbert, Tusk, Vitani, King DarkClouds and King DarkSky (brother of DarkClouds). ' Pets: Shaymin (multicolor puffle), Draco (Dragon Puffle) Uny (Unicorn Puffle) and Melodia (Black one, Victini's Familiar). Job: Princess of Thunders and EPF agent. Real Name: Loranella Von Thunder (changed). Other People: Vitani Von Storm (dark side of Loranella). Characteristics: Friendly, Helpful, Strong, Fast, Beautiful, intelligent, powerful and Annoying (when she have panic attacks), stubborn and ironic. Nicknames: Victini, BlueStar (Power Name), Loranella, Lory, Vitani (confused with the real Vitani, but the real one is purple with black hair), Voice of The Forest, Victory Girl and Alpha (along with Omega, Rookie) Sung Musics: We Are (Credits of 'Victini and The Journey' when her entire family and friends passed). '' 'Appearence' As princess of thunders: Victini have Pink Feathers, and when she's the princess of thunders she have blond hair and big pigtails, and she wears a princess pink hat. She also wears a pink dress, with a thunder necklace in the neck. She have a blue-bracelet with thunder drawings. She uses butterfly hair clips. She doesn't wears shoes. Secret Disguise: Victini have pink feathers and use a big blong wig. She wears a pink dress, a strange necklace, she holds a lollypop and uses squared pink shoes. She sometimes uses sunglasses and notebook. She also uses different backgrounds (Rockhopper's and Rookie's) for people don't notice her. EPF Agent: When she is working she wears purple glasses, a blue dress with a white coat, a golden necklace (thunder necklace), a blue bracelet and squared pink shoes. She have blond, big and a bit curly hair. She usually walks with her puffle, Shaymin, who helps her with the missions. Normal penguin: She is like the EPF agent, but she wears a blue dress, with a brown coat. She us ually changes her visual, just for some penguins don't recognize her and say that she's a princess or a super hero. She likes to be agent and dress herself very well for that. Obs: In all the disguises she have red cheeks, where she can throw her thunders. And in both princess appearence and Normal penguin she uses a Thunder Staff. The ThunderStaff is able to revive something that died, to puffles from penguins. History Victini was born in Braveclaws, in a castle, as her family was royal. She was born in a thunderstorm, an her parents gave her the power of the Thunders and the fire, to control them carefully. When she was three, she could use her powers normally, and when she was seven, she could dominate the fire. She really doesn't wanted to be princess, she wanted to be a normal penguin, and be a secret agent to have many adventures. One day, when she was ten, her castle was attacked. Her parents died and only she and her sister lived. She became an EPF agent and she won powers from the Crystal Empire to protect the Island from evil. She is very good at the camouflage and for deciphering codes. Is said that she can control the Thunder, the Fire and have Psychic powers, but only when she is using the thunder necklace. Childhood/Past Victini and her sister always wanted to be secret spies, but her parents told them that's important to be a princess to protect the castle and the valley. They tried to run many times, and they always end being catch by the guards and winning a scold from their parents as a reward. Her sister used the ability to control the butterflies to distract the guards, but it didn't work. When her parents died, she took the throne as the new princess, but she didn't want and her cousin, Analooh, took the throne for her. But she still a princess, but no one knew that. She wears her princess costume amy times, but when she's in the EPF, she wears her secret disguise. She entered to EPF with ten years and she grew leaening about how to be a good agent. Personality Victini is optimistic about pretty much everyting, sometimes being hard in the fall. She know all ninja skills as her master is Sensei. She can have power overload sometimes, and she can also have attacks of panic when she is very angry or stressed, she could kill you with her ninja skills or her fire, psychic and thunder powers. She can't eat candy because she can become hyperactive, and, possibly, can jump from the highest mountain (but she isn't cazy enough to do that, I think...). She has lots of energy and that's why she's never tired of adventures. Her sister is her partner in adventures and in EPF. Weakness/Fears *'Faint and panic attacks. She is very strong, but she can be very weak to panic and faint attacks, specially when she's exhausted or angry. The Power Overloads also help with that.'' *'Coulrophobia: She is afraid of Clowns, but she hid it because she don't want her friends to laugh of that. Another thing that help with the panic and fainting attacks.' *'Dizzness: If she is in high or strange places, she can became dizzy easy and start talking strange things, like names that she saw in her dreams or other things.' *''She is afraid of dark places, that began when she was kidnapped by King DarkClouds. But she can enter in dark places sometimes, if someone close to her is in danger.'' *'She's afraid of blue penguins, as the penguins who killed her parents were all blue.' *'She is very good with math, but not with history (she doesn't know why she have to learn it, it's like: C'mon, why do I have to learn about my encestry? Aren't they dead?).' *'She think that microwave popcorn is magic, so she have a fear of popcorn (what?). ' *''Victini died at least two times: when she sacrificed herself to Comet Firestar and when she used her power to banish Herbert and save the agents. So if she die one more time, she can't be revived. ' Powers and Abilities *Victini can control the thunder even with her mind. Her can invoke the Thunder-Dragon, who can make a penguin Vanish temporally or be Banished forever. She can launch thunders from her cheeks at the opponent (Kirin, from Naruto). *She can control the fire, for example: She can create small balls of fire and throw it at the opponent. She can also use that small balls of fire to cure or revive someone. She can also use that balls to make the teammate ten times powerful, making him/her win everything he/she do (Victini's power). *She can use psychic powers to move things, that a very powerful power. So she is considered a telepath. *She can use a power that she called: Group Dance. She can dance waving her hands for both sides, and the people who is close to her will dance too (needs the thunder-bracelet). *She can shout loud and make the opponent confused, babbling strange things to him/herself (growl). *She can create a tail, and that tail will become strong as iron, and she hit the penguin/other animal with it. That tail is always a Pikachu's tail. *Super speed, super strength, elasticity and invisibility. *See the aura with closed eyes and, even when she is with closed eyes, she can see everything. She can create a aura sphere, called Aura Sphere (cool, oh... wait...). She can create a Aura Character like in YinYangYo. *She can create bubbles around herself and her friends to protect them for everything, but it needs very power. *She can use a move called copycat, that makes her copy the oponent attack, and her 'V' mark glow white, just like her bracelets. *She can attract male penguins blinking to them. And little hearts will surround them. That makes them dizzy and they can't attack. They stay with hearts in place of their eyes. Of course, this doesn't effect her teammates or female enemies. *She can force herself to create a white force field around herself, and the opponent attacks will not work in her. When the force become done, she will return the opponent the double of the opponent damage. *She can sing a music: The Miracle Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sG-FORFL_fw; That makes her change appearances: Her hair become bigger, like her clothes, but the shot become a skirt, and her blue eyes become red like her belt, and she turns herself more powerful. That's a AlonePower, that means that no one can copy her move. Her dance is the same dance that Meloeta use when she is tranforming herself: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUXKSJRrotM. She also have have a clip hair like meloeta's one that turn her blonde hair into a big blonde hair that curls up in her neck like a scarf. Here's her full song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rneYRaQNsFk *Little Tricks - Surprise: She gets near the opponent and clap her hands one time, making the opponent being throw far away / Sparks: (Needs two penguins) the penguins starts dancing and white balls appears in their hands, after the dance, they clap their hands and one of them become with blue sparks, while the other became with white one, and they fly and hit the opponent, making his fur/feathers become glowing as diamond / Sacred Sword: She can waves her hand from one direction to another, and a sword will appear, making the opponents being hit with it. *She can transform herself into ANY animal and can control the animals, and can also undestand them, like her sister, Patirisu. When she give an order to the animals, they mysteriously obey it. Her oficial transformation (transformation that only HER can do) is a pikachu. *She's able to throw SuperBeams from her mouth or her flippers. *Her powers are also increased when the full-moon is on the sky. *She can run so fast that she can burn, and hit the opponent with the fire (or sacrifice herself with it). *She can create multiplies images of herself to confuse the opponent. *She can wave her flippers from one side to the other, making them glow white, and then she makes a random move. *She can transform herself into the opponent and win its powers. *She can float and fly very fast, so she have an advantage there. *She can see the future, or else, what the opponents are going to use (for Rookie is easy). *She can use her own song to became more powerful, the miracle song, but ony in one emergency. *She can use her agility to run super fast and teleport herself to different places, while running (like agility from pokemon). *She have a yellow-golden bunny that make her win superstrenght. She, along with her mother, are the only who can activate the bunny, touching him, and the bunny glows more yellow and she win superstrenght. *Metronome: She waves her hand and she make a random move. *She stop, she create a copy of herself (more dark and opaque) and the shadow went into the opponent, making it faint (dream eater, but the opponent don't need to be slept). *Her eyes become blue, and black round waves surround the entire area, and the opponent that is invisible will appear, and he will be threw away. *Double Slap: When a penguin is confused or attracted, Victini slaps him two times to he wake up. *She can put as much air as she can in her lungs and free it, caunsing sound waves to get out of her mouth, confusing the opponent and usually throwing him on the wall of making him fall (minccino echoed voice). *She can travel to present, past and future, and when she walks near or far of a plant, the plant (if is with low health) become full of health, and she can also control the plants. So she is called The Voice of The Forest. Trivia *In Club Penguin, she is called the Princess of the Elements (Fire, Water, and Snow), even though she just know how to control the fire, the thunder and have psychic abilities. *Her powers are increased when Comet Firestar is visible. When the chaos come to any place, she can sacrifice herself to the Comet, and the place become normal (without chaos). *She says that she's like that (hyperactive) is because her aunt haven't set the dose of her medicine. *She likes to explode things, even when she is trying to relax. *She almost died too many times in EPF missions, but she don't give up on it, and she says that she likes to live in extreme. *She is Medium, like her sister. And, sometimes, she see the ghosts of her parents. Some people call her 'crazy girl' for seeing her talking with no one. *Without her necklace, she don't have any powers. That's why she use her necklace and protects it with her life. *She is faster than a cheetah, but whenever she wants, she is faster than one. Victini said that she was almost killed when she staked race with one cheetah. *She believes in almost everything that penguins say to her. But some times she says: I wasn't born yesterday, dumb! *100% of the dangers that her friends face, 99% is her fault. They say that she's a magnet to trouble, jut like Rookie. *She can't eat hot sauce, or her Fire Powers can get out of control. *Her life was a lie: She thought that she won powers from a lab, she tought she wasn't a princess, she thought her parents abandoned her and her sister. Reality: She won powers from the Crystal Empire to protect Cp, she was a princess (and a wizard) and her parents don't abandoned her, they died. *She have a kinship with wizard, as her ancestry was one wizard, but she isn't seeing doing magic, even though she knows how to do it. *She will be chosen by one of the asteroid fragments to be a EDAH in the upcoming movie EDAHs unite! *Her parents are revived because of a Life Stone. *She can talk many languages: English, Spanish, Crab, Dragon, Animal, Chinese and Puffles. *When she was young, in a play, she was Gamma Gal. *She know who Mr Cow2 really is. *As she is a super penguin, she is imune to fire, water, snow, pain and ground, that means, she don't feel pain, only when she want. *She lost herself in the sea for one month when she was a baby, so she can feel the waves and when a wave is coming, her tail glows blue, and when a BIG wave is coming, her entire body glows blue. Thunder Bracelet/Necklace And Mythical Staff *The Thunder Necklace is a necklace gave to Victini by her parents when she was a baby. She tried to use it when the war bega, but she hadn't total control of it. That's the necklace who give Victini powers. Well, actually, Victini can use the powers by herself, but the necklace is the one who help Victini to control the powers.' *The Thunder Bracelet is a bracelet that can help Victini to control people. She can control people by dance (strange thing, isn't it?). It also make her see the aura. *The Mythical Staff is her Great Grandmother's, that able Victini to do spells and makes her a wizar, but she never used the Staff for bad, just Vitani used. That staff able to revive dead people and kill alive people too. That staff is also able to throw people ten feet away when the right user, descendant of Sophie, use it, that throw people when is hit on the ground, making a loud sound. That's able to alterate the reality, that means, create ilusions, and alterate every place the user want. It's also able to transform people and defeat the bad guys. '''Quotes "Rookie, focus! We need to rescue the Agents!" "The Power Brings Down Thunder From The Heavens! I merely direct Its power toward You!" "I banish you with the roar of Thunder!" "You're going to pay!" "You're a monster! Why don't I killed you before?" "That'll be a long day!" "Aw, come on, Sensei. I'm not that younger. I could be a master!" "Yet? What that mean?" "Don't call me Vic Ever Again!" "I'm... Not... Helping... You!" "Hm, Bambadee, are you sure that's going to work?" "Shut Up!" "'It's ok! Everyone have your time. Ten years ago was our parents', today's mine's!"' "C'mon Jet! We're old enough to go on a mission! Did you saw what herbert just done? We can do it! Right, Rookie?" "But-" ' '"Pikaboo!" ''' ''"G, have you ever invented something that hasn't eventually threatened to destroy us all?" ' "In a scale of zero to death, how much are we in trouble, Jet?" "Sorry! It's my medicine! My aunt haven't set the dose yet!" "ASTEROID AT SIX-O'CLOCK!!!!!" "I receive lectures from the left to the the right! I love being an agent! What happens next?" ' '"Have you even seen a'' vegetarian Polar Bear before? ''That's my first time!" "G! We're kids, not guinea pigs! If that thing explode, my hair will be ruined!" ''' ''"Rookie: Look''! Is JetPack Guy in that cage?"' '"Victini: It is! We're dead. Desobey JetPack guy to not go to the bathroom is a death sentence, so desobey him to to go to a mission'... He'll kill us, and revive us to kill us again!"' '"Patirisu *looking at the ghost of her parents*: We have parents?" '''"Victini: No, it's not like we came out from nonwhere!" "Know, I think if I was on control of EPF, the agents could put the HQ down!" ''' '''Victini: "Well, Uny could help us. He's one of my most intelligent puffles!" Rookie: "You only have two puffles!" Victini: "Not now! Now I have new puffles!" Rookie: "New Trouble Makers? Cool!" (Yes, Rookie can be stupid sometimes). ''''Wait a second! If just me and Patirisu can see you, so we're dead too? Or we're medium?" 'Victini *Looking at the hole in the wall*: "I have a''' 'door, Uncle. You know that?" ' 'JetPack: "That's an emergency!" ' '''Victini: "Other of G inventions?" JetPack: "Yup!" Victini: "Why I'm not surprised to hear that?!" ' '*In Rookie's Igloo* Aunt Artic: Great, now where's my spy phone? ''' '''Victini: It must have fallen under the sofa! *raises the sofa with Aunt Artic, Patirisu, Mr Cow2, JetPack Guy and Gary on it* Rookie: *put a flipper on the eyes* Vic, please, put the sofa on the floor! ''' '''Victini: What? It's so strange to raise a sofa? You raised a refrigerator yesterday! Rookie: Victini, less, please! (Victini can be stupid sometimes). *In Herbert's cave, in a cage* Victini: We need to get out of here! Rookie: Ok! *uses hyperbeam and it comes back and hit him* Victini: My hero! Parents/Family Loranella (queen): Loranella was Victini's mother who died in the war. She tried to protect her daughters and the valley, but died trying to resist the power of one shot. Loranella gave Victini the thunder-necklace. She had a multicolor puffle (Shaymin's mother) who also died in the war, Flower. Loranella was a great leader from Braveclaws, and Victini sacrificed herself like her mother did, just for making Cp get out of the Chaos. Captain Marcus (king): Captain Marcus wasn't just a king, he was the Captain of the Royal guard and the army of Braveclaws. Like his wife, Marcus sacrificed himself to save the kingdom. He was a brave king and he hadn't any fears. He had a multicolor puffle too, Skipper, who helped him training puffles for the war. Patirisu (Second Princess): '''After Victini, Patirisu is the second princess of BraveClaws, having the ability to control butterflies and other animals, even tigers. She's also a good agent at EPF. She's Victini little sister for 2 seconds. '''Shaymin (royal puffle): She's Victini's puffle and partner (like Rookie) in missions, and getting into many troubles along with her owner, but she's very smart and can make very special things, like climb clouds (Life: what?). She's Victini's best puffle (and she's the only puffle) and the royal puffle, being Flower's daughter. As an Agent Victini, more know in her job as Loranella, is very good at spying and camouflage, se is a tatical leader and she died one time trying to save the agents from Herbert's traps, but is revived by one of G's machines. She is very stubborn and one day she ignored Gary's command to retreat, and went to Herbert's cave, who was waiting for her visit. After that, she is rescued by other agents and received a scold of all the agents. Friendships Rookie: Rookie is more like a brother to me, since he always helps me with problems and he is my partner in missions. But, he's my cousin, so, no complains. JetPack Guy: JetPack Guy, how do I explain... He's a tough guy, hard on the fall, who is always denying our (My and Rookie's) Adventures. But we know that he make that because he cares, and because he likes to be the boss (Rookie: '-'). Yeah, he isn't the 'I'm the boss around here', but he's my uncle and Rookie's father (yeah, he is) and we're younger, so... Emanuelle: Manu's Patirisu's best friend, they always make some mess with me in EPF, that's why they don't send us three together in a mission. Dot: She's like a big sister to me, and she's the first person who I seek when I need help. Bambadee: He's a nice guy, and he helped me to enter in Migrator to find the Sacred Jewel. Mr Cow2: He's also a good guy, and he always make me enter in some adventure that we always have to win scolds in the end, but we always remember our adventures and laugh together. Gary: Well, he creates strange machines that bring chaos to Cp, he create strange machines who explode, and he's such a nerd, how can't I like him? Rockhopper: Rockhopper always bring a new story when he comes to Cp, and I always sit next to him to heard his stories and adventures, but sometimes I have to stop Shaymin's and Yarr's fights (because they hate each other). Patirisu: She's my sister, and my best friend ever! She can be hard on the fall and shouts at me, and we start a fight, and when it ends, whe laugh a lot, thinking in how is stupid to fight for something so idiot like that. '''''Dangerous Missions Herbert's Vanish Plan Rookie and Ysabell were in the glassed roof of Herbert's lair, and Rookie's glass square was breaking, and it broke, making Rookie almost fall, but Ysabell got his flipper. Their weight made Ysabell's glass square make a cracking sound, and the roof was braking like Rookie's. Ysabell tried to bear Rookie's weight, but she failed as the glass breaked. Herbert Cave: Herbert was going to push the button that would made all the agents vanish forever, and enabling him to destroy Cp. He was going to push the button, all the agents closed their eyes to Vanish, before Ysabell and Rookie fall from the sky, and hit the ground. Herbert turned to see them, and pushed the remote control aside. Ysabell and Rookie raised their heads at the same time, causing their heads to collide. Herbert just looked, while JetPack Guy just face-palmed. Ysabell gave small jumps rubbing her head, while rookie just sat rubbing his head. Herbert just laughed at that: "That are the special agents that are supposed to rescue you? Two kids?" Ysabell and Rookie heard what he said, and reacted. Rookie just said: "Stop, or we'll... force you!" He tried his best to look tought. Herbert just laughed more at his try: "Oh, I'm soo scared! Hahaha!" He said, sarcastically. Ysabell's face became red of anger, even Herbert was treating them like babies. "I-I think there's a storm coming! Is thundering!" Rookie pointed his flipper at the roof, who was without its glasses, mysteryously. Ysabell said to him: "Rookie, focus! We have to rescue the Agents!" "Oh, you two are so cute! The green bird is afraid of thunders?" Herbert provoke him, Ysabell was full of anger. Her flippers became blue, with little sparks coming out of it. The thunders became stronger, making Rookie jump. Herbert laughed at that, while he said: "What are you doing, pink bird?" He looked at Ysabell, who was on a table, with the tip of her flipper with a blue light and full of sparks. She told something that made Herbert jump: "The Power Brings Down Thunder From The Heavens!" She began, while she lowered her hand "I merely direct Its power toward you!" She raised her hands to the sky, the thunders became stronger and stronger. "What's happening?" Asked Dot. Jetpack Guy was impressed too, like everyone. "Come!" Ysabell commanded, and from the thunders came a thunder-dragon, who stand behind her. She raised her flipper, and the dragon vanished into the thunderstorm. She continued talking, with a stronger voice: "I BANISH YOU WITH THE ROAR OF THUNDER!" She became surrounded with the thunders, while she lowered her flipper again. The dragon appeared, and as she raised her flipper the dragon ran in Herbert's direction. Thinking that was an ilusion, herbert didn't move. Klutzy hid himself behind a chest. The dragon approached more and more, and a blue light came out of him. Then a thunder tornado surrounded him, and the thunders still strong. The lightning and the tornado made Herbert vanish, but Ysabell still heard his voice, saying: "I'll came and have revenge, Agent Y!" That words made Ysabell shake. Obs: In that episode, Victini is called by Ysabell, because it's her oficial name in Cp. ''' Operation: Obsticle course Mr Cow2, Victini, Rookie, and Cadence were at Herbert's new lair. An unkown voice says: "I hope you like games! Step on the long yellow platform to start!' The group weren't sure what to do! They knew that something bad was going to happen. The platform looked stable but the terrian underneath it was lava! They took a brave step and jumped on the platform. Just then, the bit of platform behind them suddenly sets on fire and quickly burns away the platform. "RUNAWAY!!!!!!" Cadence yelled. "My X-Ray vision has located there are mines here. Follow me lead" ordered Mr Cow2. So they hopped around the mine field, through the electric tunnel, over the rock wall, and dodged numerous globs of poison sea urchins. The unknown voice spoke again, "Klutzy, lower me down!" From that point on, they knew it was Herbert! Then suddenly Mr Cow2 said "Ok. we have a dilemma here! I see a laser wall that will trigger and chain that will trap us but it's too high to leap! If we get trapped, he'll die by fire but if we stop, we'll die by Polar Bear, lava, and fire! Quick, grab on to me!" With that, all the agents grabbed on to Mr Cow2. They fly over the laser wall and to safety. Meanwhile Herbert tries to jump after them but gets caught in his own trap. We see a short clip of Angel Herbert playing a harp and flying to heaven saying "I'll get you for this!" Later Gary gives them all medals. '''Obs: The whole episode was inspired by a dream that The Real Sthomas actually had! Victini Vs Rookie: Master Vs Student Victini stood in front of Rookie, her student, for his final test. The only he knew was HyperRay and Metronome. During the night, Rookie went out of EPF and came for his master (really). JetPack Guy noticed that we was trying to hid some secret and he followed him, to know what was happening. Jet hid himself behind a tree and looked at Rookie, who was with an Pink penguin, who started talking: "Rookie, are you ready for your most important lesson?" Asked the pink penguin, who Jet couldn't recognize because of the glasses. Rookie shake a bit: "Most important? Must be something really hard, and I just know two moves, Master!" Rookie said, retreating a bit. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!" The pink penguin assured. Rookie shake his head, making a yes. "Ok, now your most important lesson is: FIGHT AGAINST ME!" The pink penguin said, making Rookie almost shout: "W-what? I'm gonna die in the first move!" Rookie almost fainted when he remembered that Victini threw a Beam that made the tree burn. Rookie groaned at the memories. While they were talking, Jet was behind the tree, waiting for a signal of who was the misterious penguin. Rookie called it Master, but, for the pink color and the big hair, it must be a girl. When, finally, Rookie put himself in the right position to fight, Jet watched carefully what they were doing. Victini made the first attack: She threw a Ray from her mouth, who almost hit Rookie, but he avoided and threw it back, but Victini also avoided. Using her agility, she avoided all Rookie's HyperRays. She reached him, and clapped her flipper, making Rookie fall back. Now was the perfect time, she used attract: That was, Rookie fell on love and he couldn't attack, making Victini hit him with the sacred Sword. She, after that used Aura Sphere (Another power from the Aura) and hit Rookie, making him wake-up. Rookie waved his flipper to both sides, making it become white. After some seconds, he used Sacred Sword and almost hit Victini, but she telleported. 'Almost!' Rookie muttered. Victini appeared in front of him and used her tail (she created a fox tail) to hit him, and she flew up (really, she made him flew up high). After that, she used her tail to grab Rookie and throw him on the floor, making him breathe heavily. "Remember, Rookie. Whenever you can, sing for the moon!" 'Sing for the moon? What that meant?' Asked Jet in his mind, but Rookie seemed to knew what she was talking about. What a shame! Even Rookie knew what she was talking about, and we're talking about ROOKIE! Victini started to sing a music, and her Hair turned into a big hair, making it become like a scarf, because she wrapped it on her neck, and the rest of it was on the floor. She was more beautiful, and she said: "When you learn a new move, you'll be able to do this!" She said "Now, sing for the moon, let me see it!" Rookie jumped as high as he could, and he stopped in front of the moon, when he started to glow. Strangely, he glowed white, and he became blue. His hat didn't change and he had shoes and a shot with a checkered shirt. Then, he started sing a strange music in Chinese, and the moon glowed Blue. Rookie ran so fast that Victini lost herself and tried to see where he was, but he hit Victini first, who groaned. "Oh, I'm sorry, BlueStar (her 'Master Name'), I forgot that you're hurt!" Rookie helped Victini, who raised. "Is ok, Rookie! You passed!" That words made Rookie jump from exciting. 'So her name's BlueStar!' Jet thought. Obs: In the scene, Rookie don't know that BlueStar's Victini. And Jet is Rookie's Father. ''Igloo Victini's Igloo is more like a christmas igloo, with 'coins for change', trains, presents, christmas tree, a Sa nta Claus chair, bells, a GIANT lollypop and, Halloween a snowman. Victini have three Igloos, and that one is the Christmas Igloo. The other is a ship with lights, a sofa, a chair and treasures. The other one is unknow now. 'Puffles' '''Shaymin: She's Victini's royal puffle, who loves her job in EPF as an EPF elite puffle' ' ''and loves Yarr (in Yin' Vs Yang they hate each other, but not now). Shaymin's mother died. Pronounce: Sheimí or Shéimin. ' 'Uny: Since he's a Unircorn Puffle, Victini called him Uny, from Unicorn, and she's the only who have a Unicorn Puffle, since Victini helped him and he followed her. ' '''Pronounce': Unái. ''' ''Draco: A dragon (green) puffle, stubborn and very creative, who's always with Victini in a Medieval Party. He's also a good friend with Uny and Shaymin.''' '''Pronounce:' Dráco. ' Melodia: Victini's favorite puffle and Familiar (magical puffle that have one magical mental bond with it's wizard, that means, she can comunicate herself with her loyal with the mind, or tellepathically!) who's always with Victini to make a spell along with it. He's a dark-unicorn-puffle. ' ' Diamond: 'A dragon (blue) puffle, who's always in confusion in EPF. She's the sister of Draco. ' 'Dára: Victini's snow leopard animal. She can transform herself into the leopard, but she cannot use it for evil of fights (just kidding, she can use). ' Category:Rock Penguin Gladiator Members